Mr. Driller Drill Land
Mr. Driller Drill Land (ミスタードリラードリルランド) is the fifth game in the Mr. Driller series, and was released exclusively in Japan on December 20, 2002 for the Nintendo GameCube. It is the second game after Mr. Driller Ace to not be released in arcades, and the first to only be released directly on a home console. The game is set in the fictional Drill Land, created by Dr. Manhole in disguise, with Susumu and company being invited. The team later find out the plan and vow to stop Dr. Manhole and the Ankoku Drillers. Gameplay Much like other games in the series, the objective of the game is to get to the end of the stage by drilling colorful blocks littering the playfield. Blocks of three of a kind will be combined into one formation, while four or more blocks will completely destroy it. The player will need to collect air capsules in order to fill up their air meter to prevent dying. Additionally, the player can lose oxygen by drilling brown X Blocks scattered around the stage. Unlike other games in the series, Mr. Driller Drill Land features five different modes, all of which are based on the series gameplay formula of drilling blocks. Additionally, the player can access a museum to view in-game cutscenes and music, and a shop to purchase items and transfer Pacteria from Mr. Driller Ace via the GBA / CGN transfer cable. Drill Land World Tour An endless game mode in the style of the original Mr. Driller gameplay. The Hole of Druaga Named after Namco's own The Tower of Druaga, the player controls Anna Hottenmeyer in a knight outfit, and must rescue Susumu. The gamemode is based on role-playing games, with the player needing to gather keys and Dristones to open doors and deal damage on enemies. The player starts off with 100 HP, and drilling blocks require using 1 HP, giving the game a more strategic approach. Horror Night Nouse The player controls Ataru Hori as a vampire, and must collect vials of Holy Water to inject to blocks containing ghosts. Once the ghosts are vanquished from the blocks, they will turn into crystals, which must be collected to progress to the next floor. Drindy Adventure The player controls Taizo Hori dressed as Indiana Jones, with the game mode itself being based on the original core gameplay of the series. The player will need to collect golden statues, avoiding traps such as spikes and boulders in the process. Star Driller Named after Namco's System 10 game Star Trigon, the player controls Susumu in a space suit, and must drill to the bottom of the stage much like the original games. Star Blocks make an appearance, and will disappear after a few seconds, which can cause other blocks to fall and crush Susumu. Additionally, "?" Blocks appear and will perform random outcomes that will either advance or hinder the player from progressing. ''Mr. Driller Ace'' As stated above, the player can transfer his or her Pacteria from Mr. Driller Ace to this game, utilizing the GBA / CGN transfer cable. The player's Pacteria will appear in the parade event in the main menu. Reception Mr. Driller Drill Land was well-received by critics, with some calling it the best game in the series. Nintendo Life game the game a 9/10, stating "The consistent level of quality and detail in the presentation shows a great deal of care and attention went into developing this game, elevating it into a timeless classic."http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/2009/08/mr_driller_drill_land_retro. Famitsu gave the game a 30 out of 40.ニンテンドーゲームキューブ - ミスタードリラー ドリルランド''. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.103. 30 June 2006. References External links *Official website (Japanese) [[Category:Games] Category:Game Series